


"Let's move in together."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Love Story [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Indeed, time flew really fast. It seemed yesterday that they were on their first date, hiding their blushing cheeks in their scarves, stealing glances from time to time, and now, here they were.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Let's move in together."

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Third part of the 'Love Story' series! Hope you like this as you liked the other two ^^

“Can you believe that we’ve been dating for 10 years?”

“I know, right? It feels surreal that this much time had passed,” he replied.

Indeed, time flew really fast. It seemed yesterday that they were on their first date, hiding their blushing cheeks in their scarves, stealing glances from time to time, and now, here they were.

After high school, both Sakurai and Aiba went to different universities, even far from each other, but this didn’t stop them. They tried to see each other every weekend, no matter what, but most importantly, they kept in contact as much as possible. They knew that in this kind of case, what could kill a relationship was the lack of communication, and that was the last thing they wanted.

Those had been hard times, but it taught them how they cared for each other and how every moment was precious. And it was thanks to that awareness that they didn’t freak out when they found out that even their workplaces were going to be far. They were already used to it after all.

Still, Aiba wanted to do something about it. By now, their time together was always the same: meeting at the train station, doing something outside, then moving to Aiba’s apartment and try to make the best out of the remaining time. At times, it was stressful because they could continuously hear the ticking of the clock’s hands.

He could feel the same feeling coming from Sho, especially in the past few weeks. Probably, his boyfriend had stopped trying to hide his sorrow for their situation and his eyes, words and actions reflected that.

His eyes weren’t sparkling anymore, his words wore a veil of sadness above them, he lingered way longer than before in his embraces, his hands holding onto Aiba for dear life.

And he himself had changed too. Before, even a short call was enough, instead, now, he never wanted to hang up and was always asking for five more minutes, five more seconds.

Tightening his arms around Sho, he placed his head on his sloping shoulder. They were at his place, sitting on the floor by the window; it was Sakurai who sat there first and then he joined, hugging him from the back.

“I love you, Sho,” he whispered.

“I know, and I love you too,” the other replied, turning his head towards him to leave a kiss on his hair.

“How long do you think we can last?” he blurted out, voicing out his thoughts and feelings for the first time.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” his tone may have sounded too harsh, so he continued, “Sorry, it’s just that, I can’t take it anymore…”

He heard Sakurai swallowing and starting to tremble, “Do you want to break up?”

Aiba released Sho only to turn his body so that now they were facing each other. Then, he took his face in his hands and joined their foreheads together, “There are many obstacles between us, yes, but I had never taken that as a possibility. I want to stay by your side, and I want you to stay beside me as well.”

“What we can do then?”

“There must be something,” he affirmed.

“The only option would be living together, but your place is too far from my job, and you can’t live with my family and me,” Sakurai reasoned.

“We could rent an apartment halfway from your job and from mine,” he suggested, excitement already building up inside him, “We’re already 26 years old after all, and we have already spent too much time away from each other.”

“It’s not easy to live with me, you know how I can get sometimes,” Sho said, half-serious half-playful.

“And you know as well how my temper can get the best of me,” he retorted back.

His lover laughed and nodded, before looking straight in his eyes. Finally, they were sparkling again.

“Sho,” he started, taking his hands and intertwining their fingers, “Let’s move in together.”

“Yes, let’s,” the other replied before hugging him and bringing their lips together.


End file.
